


Desserts and Surprise Parties

by SomedayBecomesSomehow



Category: Newsies, Newsies modern day
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Surprise Party, lol this is a oneshot, poorjack, this was fun, treat yoself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayBecomesSomehow/pseuds/SomedayBecomesSomehow
Summary: This is a quick oneshot about Jack Kelly's birthday and how everything has a downside.





	Desserts and Surprise Parties

         Jack rummaged through his jacket pocket and found the keys to his apartment. He stuck the key in, twisted it, and pushed open his door. All the lights were off, just like he left them. He sighed, a little sad. Jack was hoping for a surprise party, or even a note on the table saying that he was invited to the club or something for his birthday. He couldn't believe that everyone forgot, and-- 

         "Happy birthday!" Voices cheered and the lights turned on suddenly. Jack was facing all of his friends in party hats, and grinned to his ears. This was going to be the best birthday ever. 

"You remembered!" He stepped further into his apartment, taking in all of the decorations. "You went all out! It looks great!" Jack stopped in his tracks when he saw a confetti machine next to the buffet table. 

Davey smiled and pushed his way to Jack. "I got you this and, well, I hope you love it."   
Jack pretended to look confused and sad, looking from the machine and back to Davey. "I'm sorry Davey, I don't like it."   
Davey's face fell, and so did his friends'. This was incredibly awkward, as Jack could tell, so he laughed. "I'm kidding, this is amazing! Thank you!"  

His boyfriend sighed with relief. "Oh, good. That thing was expensive."  

Jack pulled Davey in for a kiss, making everyone at the party whoop with excitement.  

 

         Most of the buffet table had desserts, Jack's guilty pleasure. He made sure to try everything twice, including the mac and cheese. Sure, he was lactose intolerant, but it was his birthday. This was the day to treat himself and as Race had put it, 

"Treat yo'self." Race grinned, downing a bowl of ice cream. "You don't turn twenty-four every day, ya know." 

Jack took treating yourself like eating dairy the last time before he died. He didn't realize that in his state of sugar-high that he would soon regret it. 

 

         Jack curled around the toilet, moaning in agony. Davey raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. “I may have gone a little too hard last night.” 

“How much did you eat?” Davey sighed. 

 

“Just one milkshake…and some chocolate milk…but I also ate some mac and cheese. And a sundae.” 

 

“Dude, just buy some lactose pills before you eat next time.” 

 

         Jack groaned, and Davey looked away while he emptied his stomach from the previous night.  Jack lifted his head and whined,  

"Davey, I don't feel good."   
   
"I know you don't." Davey sat down next to him and held Jack's face. "Your breath smells like a sewer."   
   
Jack laughed weakly and put his head on Davey's shoulder, letting him rub his back. "Thanks for getting up in the middle of the night to help."   
 

"No problem, Jackie. I'll always be here for you." 


End file.
